The Selected King - SYOC
by Torielz
Summary: Shortly after Maxon and America were crowned king and queen, a coupe overthrew the couple, taking control of Illéa. Following their deaths, a new king and queen were crowned. Having lost their only son in the war, the new royal couple is forced to use their niece to host a selection. Thirty-five young men will be given the chance to compete for the ultimate job, King of Illéa! SYOC
1. Prologue

Laughter echoes in the large foyer as two teenage girls enter the house, each with their arms full of shopping bags.

"Oh come on, Syden, he was cute!" A blonde haired girl insists, giving her friend a playful push. "And he _so_ liked you, you shouldn't have blown him off like that!"

"Who cares if he was cute? He was a _six_." The petite girl retorts, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "He should know better than to talk to me, let alone look at me. Besides, Liana, if my father had of been there, well let's just say he'd no longer be a six, but an eight. And that would be him being generous since my birthday's around the corner."

"Well, with his looks and your money you could easily pay for him to move up the castes. You could make him a two? He'd be an excellent model." Liana teases, and the pair burst into laughter.

The laughter ceases when the girls are approached by a maid, who curtsies to them.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness, but your father requires your presence immediately." The maid says to Syden.

"Do you want me to go?" Liana asks, glancing at her friend.

"No need, you can wait in my room, I doubt this will take long," Syden says dismissively.

"Actually, Your Highness, all guests have been instructed to leave. You have company." The maid says.

"Company? What company?" Syden asks, taken off guard. She hadn't been expecting company, though her father had visitors drop in all of the time, but she had never had to send friends away because of his guests, nor was her presence ever required.

"Your father said to say no more than I already have, please, Your Highness, they're waiting." The maid insists.

Syden sighs and hands her shopping bags to the maid, then turns her attention to Liana, "I guess you have to go, but I'll see you tonight." She says, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Yes, and good luck, it sounds serious." Liana says returning the hug, giving Syden a slight squeeze before she let go.

As soon as Syden's free of the hug she allows the maid to lead her through her house, wondering who these important guests could possibly be. The maid leads her to the sitting room, and leaves after informing the teen that her father is inside.

 _What are they doing here?_ Syden thinks, as she steps into room, noticing her uncle, King Bolton, and aunt, Queen Aeress, sitting on a sofa near the fire place, with her father, Prince Edgar, sitting in a cushioned chair across from them. As she steps into the room, Edgar turns to face his daughter, then stands to greet her.

"Syden, come on in, say hello to your aunt and uncle." Edgar instructs, giving his daughter a tight smile, a reminder to be on her best behaviour.

Syden obediently steps further into the room and approaches the royal couple and curtsies, rising when her uncle signals for her to do so. She had only met the king a handful of times in her life, most recently at his coronation, which had been roughly two years ago. Her uncle's presence was an intimidating one due to his rather impressive height and wide, muscular build, both evident even in his seated position.

"It's been some time since we've seen you, Syden." King Bolton says, his firm, full lips were in a tight line, showing neither pleasure nor distaste at seeing his niece. "Sit down, niece, make yourself comfortable."

Syden nods, feeling uncomfortable under the king's intense gaze, feeling as though his haunting, ice blue eyes could see right through her, "Yes, it has been, Your Majesty." She agrees with a polite smile as she takes a seat in a cushioned chair, her father sitting down on the one beside her.

"I'm not sure how much you and your father discuss political matters, but I am sure you know that my reign has been off to a rocky start. The people are discontent, and discontent subjects are quite troublesome. Before things escalate further, we must placate them. Your birthday is in a week, I believe you're turning sixteen? Which means you'll be old enough to have a Selection, and I can think of no better distraction to get the people's minds off of their less than favourable circumstances than with a chance of bettering themselves." Bolton says.

"And, of course, it will give you the chance to find a good, respectable, and loyal man to marry." Queen Aeress adds with a smile. "Think of how much fun you'll have, there will be plenty of parties, and you'll have plenty of dates with cute boys to look forward to. This will be good for the people and for yourself, Syden."

Syden had always preferred her aunt to her uncle, even if her intentions weren't always good, she always had the ability to make people feel at ease and always seemed to phrase everything in a positive way. That, combined with her beauty, made her an ideal Queen. Her ice blonde hair was styled so that it fell over her shoulder in perfect waves. She had a fairly tall, thin figure with proportionate feminine curves on her lean form, and Syden always thought that if her reign as Queen didn't work out she could easily become a model.

Syden glances at her father for a moment, before turning her attention back to the royal couple. "I'm not quite sure what to say, but thank you for this opportunity. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I had always thought the purpose of having a Selection was for a Prince to find his Princess and the future Queen of Illéa. Am I even eligible?"

"Your Selection will be an exception to this rule, it will give us time to handle the delicate matter of succession, whilst giving the people of Illéa a distraction." King Bolton replies. "I understand that this is a lot for you to take in, and we can discuss this matter further at a later time. I suggest that you pack your belongings immediately, as we will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"We?" Syden questions.

"Yes, dear. You'll be coming with us to the palace, but not to worry we'll be sure to have a wonderful celebration for your birthday." Aeress answers with a reassuring smile.

Syden nods, then turns her attention to her father, "Am I still allowed to go to Anton's party? I won't stay out too late, I promise."

Edgar thinks for a moment, then turns his attention to Bolton, "What do you think, Your Majesty?"

Bolton shakes his head, his gaze on Edgar, "Absolutely not. Our reign is still fragile, brother, I can't afford to have her out in public under the wrong influences. We don't need to give the people of Illéa another reason to question us."

 _They question you because you assassinated the former king and queen,_ Syden thinks, her gaze on her father who shakes his head once, denying her request.

"He has a point, darling," Aeress says kindly, and Syden's attention shifts to her, making sure to keep her face neutral to hide her disappointment, aware of the cold, calculating look in Aeress's deep-set almond eyes. "It wouldn't be wise to put yourself in any possible controversial situations, I'm sure you understand that. Besides, think off all the parties we will have at the capital, many of them in honor of your selection."

"I suppose you're right." Syden agrees forcing a smile. "May I be excused, then? I want to get my things ready for tomorrow, since apparently I'll be leaving first thing."

"Of course, take as much time as you need, and I would like to thank you for being so cooperative, darling. I know that this is going to be a big adjustment for you, but you seem like a strong girl. I'm sure you're going to handle yourself well in the capital, and show Illéa what a refined, graceful and loyal young woman you truly are." Aeress says with a smile.

"That will be all, Syden. I would like to speak with your father alone." Bolton says, dismissing the girl.

"I'll come find you when I'm done, Syden. You are not to leave the house." Edgar says, giving her a stern look.

"Yes father." Syden agrees, standing. She curtsies to the King and Queen once more before exiting the room.

* * *

Syden lays on her bed, reading the magazine in front of her as her maids pack her belongings around her. She glances in the direction of her door when she hears a knock. A moment later her father enters her room and dismisses the maids with a wave of his hand.

"What is it?" Syden asks, sitting up on her bed and glancing up at her father.

"I apologize for blindsiding you like that, I knew they were coming but I had no idea that this was the reason for their visit." Edgar says sitting on the edge of her bed. "I hope you realise that this selection is not for you."

Syden nods, "If it were for me I wouldn't be forced into it. Will I have any say in my husband?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but your uncle has assured me that he will make this process as comfortable for you as possible, so I doubt you'll be forced to marry anyone you entirely despise. You will need to be on your best behaviour, however, my brother won't be nearly as lenient with you as I have been." Edgar says, his voice stern.

"I know, I will be." Syden promises. "Why are they really doing this? Is there another rebellion?"

"I don't see what concern that is of your's, you're a princess, not a politician. Your job isn't to concern yourself with affairs of state, it's to smile pretty for the cameras, attend parties, present yourself in a regal, refined manner and to do as you're told. Do you understand?" Edgar says harshly, giving his daughter a look.

He knew Syden's political nature wasn't her fault, but rather his for allowing her grandfather to raise her for the majority of her life. Her mother was a two, as her father was the mayor of Kent. After she died in childbirth, Edgar attempted to raise Syden himself, but found the rebel camps a rather unsafe place to raise a child. His father-in-law offered to take her off of his hands, sympathetic to their cause and he agreed. She grew up spoiled and pampered, and much to Edgar's displeasure, her political curiosities were often indulged, though she did have a talent socially, always rising to the top of any social hierarchy that she found herself thrown into, despite her precarious position. After their victory he reclaimed his daughter, surprised by her stubborn and somewhat haughty attitude that came with years of being unchallenged, habits he was trying to break her of.

"Yes, father, I apologize." Syden says, biting her lip as she glances at her bed for a moment. She glances back up at her him and asks, "Will I be allowed to return once the Selection is over?"

"That has yet to be decided, but I imagine you'll be allowed to visit." Edgar replies.

"All right," Syden says, knowing better than to push the issue any further, knowing her fate lay in her uncle's hands.

"You're free to do what you like until dinner," Edgar says, then exits the room, closing the door behind him.

 _So long as it's within the confines of the house_ , Syden thinks bitterly, pulling her magazine towards herself again.

* * *

Hello everyone, and welcome to my SYOC! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, below I'm just going to provide some more information that you'll need to make submissions, as well as the characters that I'll be requiring. Be sure to read all of it, thanks for your interest :)

Also, thank you to the authors who submitted the King & Queen, as well as Syden.

 **Additional Info:**

The premise the public will be given for this Selection is that since it's around the time that their son would have had their Selection, the King and Queen decided to honour his memory by throwing one for their niece, Syden. The prize will be that the winner will be promoted to a permanent two and appointed the mayor of the province of their choice (with some restrictions). However, the king will really use the Selection to hand select and groom his heir (the next King), an announcement that will be made about a week or two into the Selection..

The caste system was reinstated, and is even more harshly enforced (an example being mayors are no long elected but appointed). There are still rebel forces, though as far as the crown is aware, they have been exterminated. They are greatly weakened and are trying to build themselves up again.

 **Submission Rules:**

Forms will only be accepted through PM, and the form can be found on my profile. **Please have your character's name as the subject**.

If you have a question send me a PM, please don't review them or they will be ignored.

When filling out the forms, **please** be detailed, _very_ detailed. The forms of the characters I have accepted (King, Queen, and Princess Syden) were at least two messages long, and the personality section was MULTIPLE paragraphs. If you want your character to be a main character I expect a flawlessly detailed and edited form. Put actual effort into it, since I'm going to be putting a ton of effort into the story, I don't think it's much to ask for you to take some time to write a good character form.

The above note was only if you want your character to play a substantial role within the story (as in becoming an Elite or close to it). If you're perfectly fine with your character becoming sidelined, then put in as little effort as you want.

 **Submission Slots:**

The Selected:Some should be former rebels (who helped the now current king take over) who would have a leg up on the competition, some loyalists who applied to not look suspicious would be nice, and then just regular citizens are needed as well.

There is a female slot open for a friend/companion of Syden's. Ask before sending her if you're interested.

I will also need palace personnel: guards, maids, etc. As well as the interviewer/selection planner and royal planner.


	2. Chapter 1

Syden glances around her room for the last time, her arms crossed, scanning for any objects her maids might have forgotten to pack. She ignores the knock at the door, and a moment later it opens, and her father steps into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Edgar asks.

"Just making sure everything's packed," Syden replies coolly, glancing over at her father over her shoulder. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you still have a few minutes," Edgar answers approaching his daughter.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, then." Syden says, walking away from her father and towards her window, pretending to look outside.

Edgar sighs, "I know you're unhappy with this, but I suggest that you make the best out of this situation. You're having a Selection, which is a great honour and privilege. You'll be able to make great connections in the capital, as well as entertaining the people of Illéa and providing a much needed distraction."

"I know it is, don't worry, father, I'll fulfil my duty to the best of my abilities, I'm sure uncle Bolton will choose a lovely husband for me." Syden says irritably, crossing her arms, watching as a limo pulls up to the house.

"Watch that mouth of your's while you're gone, Syden." Edgar scolds. "If you've forgotten anything I'll send it, but it looks like it's time to go."

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Syden says, glancing at her father.

"Everything will be fine, you can call and write as much as you want, and I'll fly up for your birthday, I promise." Edgar says, pulling his daughter into a hug.

Syden wraps her arms around her father and nods into his chest, "Okay."

Edgar pulls away and places his hands on her shoulders for a moment, smiling sadly, "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Syden nods as her father wraps an arm around her shoulder, then guides her out of her room.

* * *

Syden follows her father down the curved stair case that leads to their foyer, where the King and Queen stood waiting. Both were dressed rather formally for a day of travelling, with King Bolton wearing a grey suit, with a pin of his regime on the right side of his jacket, while Queen Aeress wore a dark green dress, which hugged her feminine figure, and complimented her cream coloured skin.

Syden found herself feeling slightly under dressed in her high-wasted pink shorts, floral v-neck blouse and beige cardigan paired with fishnet tights. She had styled her longish chestnut brown hair in loose curls, and applied a light, natural layer of makeup.

"Is your daughter ready to go?" Bolton asks looking at Edgar, seemingly ignoring the teen's presence.

Syden looked between the two, and realised how similar her uncle and father truly looked. They both had tan skin and dark mahogany brown hair, thought Bolton's was curly and cut short, while her father's was straight and kept slightly longer.

"Yes she is, Your Majesty." Edgar replies, glancing at Syden who nods once, confirming her father's answer.

"Then we had better be off, I would hate for us to get caught in traffic. Not to worry, darling, this isn't goodbye forever, just for a little while. If everything goes well with the Selection I'm sure you'll be able to visit your father and your friends in no time," Aeress says, smiling warmly at Syden. "Do you need a moment to say goodbye?"

Syden shakes her head and gives the Queen a tight smile, _so if I behave myself there's a chance I'll be able to visit_ , she thinks. "That won't be necessary, Your Majesty, we've already said goodbye, and it's like you said, I'll be able to visit in no time, that is after I've fulfilled my duty as Princess, of course."

"I know this must be very hard for you, Syden, but your loyalty and dedication is truly inspirational. I'm sure the people of Illéa, and your suitors will very quickly fall for your charm, after all we need more loyal citizens like you, and I'm sure the masses will soon follow in your example." Aeress says, taking the girl's hands into her own. "With your charm and beauty I'm sure you'll win over the hearts of Illéa in no time."

Syden smiles up at the Queen, "Thank you, Your Majesty, you're too kind. I'll do my best to win over the people, and of course to bring them to your noble cause, I doubt anyone wants to suffer the instabilities of another war so soon."

"Of course not, wars are a dreadful matter, and with your position as a one I dare say you would be quite the valuable target in the event of a war," Aeress says, squeezing Syden's hands slightly as she gazes down at the girl with a glint in her eyes. "I'm so glad you understand the importance of this Selection, and thank you for your cooperation during these trying times. Now, come along, dear. We have a long journey ahead of us and I would hate to delay it any longer."

Syden nods as the Queen releases her hands, then glances at her father and gives him a tight smile before following after the royal couple, leaving her home for an unknown period of time.

* * *

The trip to the palace hadn't been as long as Syden was expecting, though it had been as awkward. During the flight and car rides neither her aunt nor uncle spoke much to her, though her aunt at least offered her some magazines to keep her occupied. They had flown on a private plane, which allowed them to skip security, not that anyone would even dare suspect the King or Queen of any unlawful behaviour. The press was nowhere to be seen, and Syden was relieved that her journey had gone uninterrupted and undocumented. Though she assumed that her presence in the palace was to be kept a secret until her aunt and uncle decided it was time to debut her into their society.

When they entered the palace, Bolton immediately excused himself to handle some urgent business, and Aeress offered her a tour. That was until someone requested her presence immediately, and Syden was left in a hall to wait.

Syden sighs as she crosses her arms and leans against the wall, _this is going to suck_ , she thinks drumming her fingers against her arm impatiently. She raises an eyebrow as a tall woman with black hair approaches her, thought what stood out was the streak of purple in her hair. She was quite tall, with a muscular and athletic build, which Syden found odd. The woman looked to be around twenty two, and Syden wondered why she was wasting her time talking to a teenage girl instead of doing her job.

"Hi, sorry if this sounds rude but are you lost? Did you need help finding something?" The woman asks, looking at Syden confused.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Syden replies in a bored tone, as she examines her nails. "I'm just waiting for my aunt, you know, the Queen." She glances up at her, watching her reaction.

"Her Majesty is back? Then that must make you Princess Syden? I'm Haight, it's nice to meet you, Your Highness. My dad's an advisor to your uncle." Haight says, extending her hand.

"Sorry that took so long, darling. A Queen's work never ends I'm afraid." Aeress says, appearing in the doorway to Syden's right, then glances between the two girls, looking pleasantly surprised. "Haight, what a lovely surprise, I thought you wouldn't be back until later. Nonetheless, I'm glad you've met my niece, such a lovely girl, isn't she? Say, I had meant to do this, but there's so much work that needs to be done for the events to come, would you mind showing her around? It would give you two a chance to get acquainted."

"That's not a problem, Your Majesty." Haight replies.

"Thank you so much for your help, Haight. Syden, I'm sure you'll find her to be very useful in orienting yourself within the palace, and I'm sure she'll take great care of you while I'm not around."

"How generous of her," Syden says with a forced smile, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _I don't need a babysitter,_ she thinks.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then." Aeress says, then disappears back into the room she had just emerged from.

"Let's just get this over with," Syden says, already dreading the constraints of palace life, missing the freedom she had back home. Other than attending society events, her father had given her free reign, so long as he knew where she was going and an approximate time of her return, the sixteen year old had absolute freedom to do as she pleased, a privilege which she had often taken advantage of.

"This way, Your Highness." Haight says, offering the smaller girl a smile. "I know that this is probably a lot to adjust to, palace life is a little crazy, but you'll get used to it in no time."

"I'm sure I will," Syden agrees with an annoyed edge to her voice, following the woman down the hall.

Haight shows Syden around the palace, with neither making much of an attempt at conversation. Haight points out rooms of importance, which Syden notes, as well as the rooms that are off limits to herself, ending the tour at the Princess Suite, which would now be Syden's room.

The room was large and brightly lit, due to the room's natural pallet and huge windows, allowing natural light to fill the room. Syden makes her way to the comfortable looking queen sized bed and runs her hands along the fabric of the duvet as she walks towards the windows. She pulls aside the white curtain and glances at the gardens below. _At least I have a nice view,_ she thinks.

"So, what are you, exactly?" Syden asks, turning her gaze away from the gardens to the twenty two year old woman who lingers by the door.

"If you meant what I do for a living, I'm a bomb technician." Haight replies.

"So you're a two," Syden says with a shrug. "I suppose there's worse company to keep, I assume the tour's over?"

"Yes, it is, but I thought we should do something to get to know each other, we could do a puzzle or something?"

"Puzzles are for children and I have no interest in getting to know you, I'll spend time with you to appease my aunt, but that's it. She's asked you to give me a tour, and you have, there's no need for you to stay any longer." Syden says, crossing her arms.

Haight sighs, "The Queen may have asked me to keep an eye on you, but I'm here to help you, really. Life in the palace can be, well, difficult to say the least and I know the situation you've been put into is rather unfair, especially for someone so young."

Syden shrugs, "It's hardly any different from where I grew up, and despite what you think I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you. So unless my aunt has ordered you to watch me every waking moment, I think I'll be survive being alone in my room."

"If you insist, Your Highness," Haight says with an edge to her voice, giving the teen a forced smile.

Syden ignores her and turns to face the window again, placing a hand on her hip scowling as she looks outside. _I already hate it here,_ she thinks, listening as Haight exits the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Haight enters the Queen's office, where she finds Aeress sitting at her desk, intently reading a folder, frowning slightly. She glances up when she hears Haight's entrance and smiles, closing the folder.

"Haight, I hadn't expected you back so soon have a seat, please." Aeress says, motioning to the chair in front of her. "How did the tour go?"

"It was fine, Your Majesty." Haight replies, approaching the desk and sitting in front of the Queen as instructed. "I think she's a little tired from the traveling so I left her to rest."

"Good, I'm sure you'll see that she settles in nicely, and of course that she fulfils her duty as Princess. She has been informed not to speak of her Selection until we announce it on the Report this Friday, and I am sure that you'll inform me if she does." Aeress says. "I am glad you came back so quickly, I've just received my niece's medical records and there's a rather….delicate situation we need to discuss. It seems that last year she spent some time at Oak Falls Centre, a psychiatric hospital, for anorexia nervosa. I'm sure the doctors have done their jobs and that she's completely better now, however, given the delicate situation we find ourselves in I trust that you'll be sure to keep an eye out for any signs of a recurrence so that it can be handled appropriately, I would hate for any medical complications to ruin her Selection."

 _No wonder she's so thin, she looks like she weighs ninety pounds,_ Haight thinks, as she gives the Queen a reassuring smile, wondering if the stress of King's and Queen's demands would trigger a relapse of the teen's eating disorder, she already thought forcing a child to hold a Selection was insane, and she wasn't entirely sure that the Queen would handle a relapse well. "I'll let you know if I think you should have any reason to be concerned, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Haight, your help in this matter is very much appreciated, and, so long as everything goes according to plan you will be greatly rewarded for your services." Aeress says. "That will be all for now."

"Can I leave her in her room, Your Majesty? Or do I need to watch her constantly?" Haight asks.

"If she's within the palace grounds, you need only check on her from time to time or watch her from a distance. Should she want to leave you will accompany her, as well as a guard or two, and keep a close eye on her." Aeress replies, then gives Haight a stern look. "You are as much responsible for her actions and any transgressions of her's as she is, if not more. You're older and wiser than she is, and it is your duty to ensure that she conducts herself in a manner befitting someone of her station. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Haight answers.

"Good, I would hate for you to suffer the consequences of her actions, so I trust you will take great care of my dear niece. You may go now." Aeress says with a smile.

* * *

Syden grabs the telephone from her room, and brings it over to her bed where she sits cross legged. She picks up the receive and dials a familiar number and waits, impatiently, tapping her fingers as it rings

"Hello?" A confused voice picks up. "Who is this?"

 _It's probably listed as private,_ Syden thinks, "L, it's me."

"Syden where have you been? I've been so worried, no one's heard from you since I you're your place yesterday! After you ditched the party Mekhl spent half the night looking for you and calling you, but he kept getting the machine. Then this morning he went to your place but your dad said that you were out of town. Where _are_ you what's going on? Why isn't your cell working?" Liana asks, and Syden can hear the worry in her voice. "It's not…another, incident, is it? I thought you were okay?"

Syden shakes her head even though Liana can't see, "No, no it's not that, I'm fine. Look, I can't tell you much, but I had to come to the palace for a while, and I wasn't allowed to keep my phone so my dad disconnected."

"Why are you in the palace, and more importantly why don't you sound happier about this?" Liana asks. "Come on, Syd it's the capital, there's got to _so_ many fun and exciting things to do there!"

"I'm not really here to go sightseeing, L." Syden says, glancing outside. _I'm not even allowed to leave the palace,_ she thinks miserably, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, I can't tell you much about why I'm here, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. And I need you to make sure Mekhl doesn't do anything stupid, he can't get involved in this."

"Come on, Syd, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone." Liana urges. "It's not like you to just up and leave, what's going on?"

Syden sighs, she knew the call was being monitored otherwise she would have spilled everything already, "Look, you'll find out soon enough, okay? Just try to keep Mekhl in line, I can't have him doing anything stupid, seriously L, he needs to stay away."

"All right, but are you at least coming back for your birthday? Mekhl might have shown me what he's getting you, and youmight just love it." Liana teases.

"I don't think I'm coming home for a while, L." Syden says, lying on her bed and wrapping her free arm around her waist. "But, anyway I have to go, I'll call you again when I get a chance."

Before Liana can say anything Syden hangs up the phone and squeezes her eyes shut, suddenly realising just how much she missed being home, and it hadn't even been a day yet. This is so unfair, Syden thinks swallowing a lump in her throat and forcing back tears.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter took a bit longer than expected to do, but hey it's done. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes but I got tired of editing and just kind of gave up. If you see any _please_ PM me so I can go back and fix it!

The next chapter will be the announcement of the Selection and then Syden's birthday ball. The chapter after that I'll start introducing the Selected characters. If you have any ideas on how you want your character introduced, please let me know. And if any section of your form changes based upon information you're getting from chapters that you didn't previously know, feel free to update it :)

On one last final note, _please_ send in none-white characters. I'm like 90% sure every character submitted has been white. The entire world is not white, some diversity would be lovely.

Keep submitting, and thanks :)


	3. Chapter 2

Syden wakes before her maid arrives, and is momentarily confused by the silence in the room. She sighs as she sits up in bed and stretches sleepily, _happy birthday to me_ , she thinks glumly, glancing around the dark room, wishing she were back home. She had planned her party months in advance, and had no doubt that her father had cancelled the event the day she left. Syden pushes away her blankets as she stands and makes her way to the window. She open pulls her curtains open, squinting as her eyes adjust to the light.

In the three days she had been at the palace, Syden had spent most of her free time in her room or in the gardens, avoiding her relatives and Haight as much as possible. Her mornings were filled with classes, both on etiquette, most of which Syden already knew so she hardly paid attention, and public relations, which her aunt suggested she take more seriously. She rarely called home, other than to tell her father know she had arrived safely, and hadn't bothered to call her friends after her conversation with Liana, not wanting to deal with questions she couldn't answer.

With a sigh, Syden walks back to her bed and grabs her phone from her nightstand, she hesitates before dialing then sits on her bed, twirling the cord between her fingers as she waits for the call to be answered. She figured it was early enough that whoever monitored her calls wasn't around or paying that much attention to their job and that the call would be recorded and listened to later.

"Good morning, Syden," A deep, smooth male voice answers. "Oh, and may I say happy birthday? Although I doubt it will be all that happy without yours truly. Is this a secure line?"

"I'm in the palace, Mekhl, what do you think?" Syden responds, as if the answer were obvious.

"I think it's time you got yourself a new phone, Princess. A shame, really, if this call weren't being monitored I'd tell you about all of the unmentionable things we'd be doing if you were here tonight. If only you knew the elaborate measures I would have gone through to make tonight _truly_ special."

Syden smirks at his suggestive tone, "You're disgusting, Mekhl, and in case you've forgotten you're speaking to royalty, I should have you whipped for that."

"Trust me, Syden, there's nothing I'd love more than to see you, scantily clad in leather, with a whip in your hands telling me what a bad boy I am. But I can't even see or contact you, want to tell me what's going on?"

Mekhl's tone turned serious and Syden frowns, knowing she can't tell him about the Selection, and not wanting him to find out at all.

"You'll find out tonight, just make sure you tune into the Report." She says with a shrug, forcing her voice to sound casual.

"So who are they marrying you off to?" Mekhl asks.

"What makes you think that?" Syden asks, neither confirming nor denying his suspicions.

"You're a Princess, what else would they want with you?"

Syden sighs, he had a point, all of the previous princesses of Illéa had been married off for political reasons, why would it be any different for her?

"I can't tell you anything, Mekhl. Besides, this isn't why I called. I called to tell you to stay out of this, it's way over your head, especially given your father's circumstances with the King, just let me handle this."

"No offense, Syden, but I doubt even you can find a way out of this situation. Don't underestimate me, there's a reason my family's still around even after what happened with the Prince. You can't handle this by yourself, and I'm not just going to let them sell you off like a piece of meat. Call me again when you have a secure line, until then I hope you enjoy my present."

Syden sighs and hangs up the phone when the line goes dead. _I shouldn't have called him,_ she thinks, biting on her lower lip, wondering how he would possibly be able to get a present to her, and what her aunt and uncle would do about the call when the recording was played for them.

Syden glances at the door when it opens and her maid, Anna enters the room. Anna's eyes widen in shock once she realises that the young princess is already awake, and quickly curtsies.

"My apologies, Your Highness, had I known you were going to be up early I would have come sooner. Oh, and Happy Birthday." She says nervously, looking anywhere but at the Princess's eyes.

Syden shrugs, "Don't worry about it, Anna. Just make the bed then you can go, since it's my birthday I've decided to be generous and give you the morning off. But don't be late again."

Syden walks towards her walk-in closet, not bothering to listen to whatever nonsense her maid was rambling on about as she opens the closet doors and steps inside, looking looking for something to wear.

* * *

Syden's day until the Report was rather relaxed, she was excused from her lessons, as her father came to visit and take her out for lunch, just the two of them. Afterwards she was allowed to do as she pleased until it was time to get ready for the report. For the Report Syden was dressed in a rose pink peplum dress with a pair of beige high heels. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun, with a couple of strands of hair left loose to frame her face. Her make-up was done minimally and naturally, which gave her the appearance of looking slightly older than her sixteen years.

A moment after Syden enters the room of the Report, the Royal Announcer, Evangeline approaches her with a kind smile.

"Good evening, Your Highness, you look so grown up in that dress, so refined and regal." Evangeline says, taking the teen's hands in her's.

Evangeline was wearing a strapless, tea length navy blue dress that showed off her toned arms, with black pumps that added a couple of inches to her average height. As usual, the interviewer's blonde hair was worn in her signature look, a large, messy fishtail braid over her shoulder. "I'm sure you're nervous about all of this, Syden, but I'll help you through it all. If you ever get stuck just look to me and I'll talk for you, okay? Just breathe in and out, you're very young to be having a Selection, but take your time and I'll help you." She adds with a reassuring smile.

Syden glances around the room, then turns her attention to Evangeline, once she sees that her aunt and uncle are out of ear shot, "Thank you, Evangeline, but that won't be necessary. This isn't the first time that I've been interviewed, nor will it be the last. This is what, your second year as Royal Announcer? I'd hate for it to be your last, don't patronize me again." She says, narrowing her gaze on Evangeline and giving the woman a snide grin.

"Uhm, okay, very well then, Your Highness, sorry to bother you," Evangeline says with a tight smile as she releases her hold on the teen's hands, thrown off guard by the girl's attitude. "I guess you're old enough to take care of yourself." She adds sarcastically, then walks away.

Syden scoffs rolls her eyes, as she makes her way to the three throne like chairs to the left of the podium, joined moments later by Aeress.

"We'll be starting any moment now, Syden, I'm sure you'll do well, just show them what a mature, _loyal_ young woman you are and they'll love you," Aeress says, smiling at her niece. "Very soon this will all be over and we can enjoy your birthday celebration and your debut into society."

Syden nods and returns the smile, just as she's about to speak everyone is directed to take their places and to be quiet.

* * *

The report begins with Bolton addressing the citizens of Illéa, providing updates on the various matters affecting the nation. Syden found herself tuning in and out, anxious to get the whole thing over with. She wasn't nervous about her interview, she was just dreading the announcement of her Selection. Various advisors gave updates, then finally Bolton took the podium again.

"People of Illéa, it is our greatest regret that my son, Prince Soren, could not be standing here with us today. I have no doubt that he would have been a dutiful prince and a great king. This may come as a bit of a surprise, but in honor of his memory, we shall be holding a selection hosted by my lovely niece, Princess Syden. An olive branch to the loyal citizens of Illéa." Bolton says, and the camera zooms in on Syden, who gives a charming smile. "Some of you may have heard of my niece, she is the daughter of the current mayor of Kent and Allens, my dear brother, Prince Edgar. Now the time has come for her to take her place as a Princess of Illéa, and to afford thirty five young men the chance to better themselves. I could stand up here and sing her praises for the rest of the Report, but I'm sure you'd love to hear from the young lady herself. And what better way to introduce her than with our very own Evangeline?"

The camera pans to the chairs set up for the interview, where Evangeline was already seated as Syden makes her way across the carpeted stage, waving at the camera as she does so. When she reaches the seats she shakes Evangeline's hand before sitting down.

"Well, I must say it is an honour to meet you, Your Highness, you look lovely in your dress, so regal and refined." Evangeline says.

"Thank you so much, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. It's one thing to sit at home and watch the Report but quite another to be on it yourself, this whole process has been quite exhilarating." Syden says.

"Yes, I'm sure it must be, especially on such an exciting occasion, I've been told that today is your birthday?"

Syden nods, "Yes it is, my sixteenth to be exact. It's very exciting to be celebrating in the capital, my aunt and uncle have been so welcoming and accommodating, even going so far as to throw what I'm told is going to be quite the extravagant party after the Report."

"Well, I'll try not to take up too much of your time away from your celebrations, Your Highness," Evangeline teases, and Syden smiles in response. "But sixteen is quite young to hold a Selection, are you nervous at all?"

"I'm more excited than anything, it truly is an honour to be able to hold a Selection, after all it is such an important tradition in Illéa, I'm just glad that I can do my part to keep it going. I'm looking forward to meeting and getting to know the thirty five young men who will be competing in my Selection."

"Well, I wish you all the best, Your Highness, you seem like a lovely girl and I'm sure your suitors will be falling for you in no time." Evangeline says, then turns her attention towards the camera. "Unfortunately that's all the time we have for tonight, for all of the young men out there the notices of Princess Syden's Selection will arrive first thing Monday morning, and applications will be accepted immediately. I wish everyone luck in getting Selected. That will be all for tonight, ladies and gentlemen."

Syden stands as soon as the cameras are off and glances down at Evangeline.

"See? I told you I can handle myself," Syden says smugly to the announcer then walks towards her aunt and uncle, who remained seated.

"Well done Syden, I'm sure you'll keep up the excellent work in the weeks to come. There will be no need to interview you further until closer to your Selection, but your presence will still be required during the Report. And since your work here is done, you should go get ready for your party, I'll be up shortly." Aeress says.

"All right," Syden agrees, wondering what the Queen wants.

* * *

Syden stares at herself in the full length mirror, checking over her appearance as she waits for her aunt. She was dressed in a beautiful peacock like black and gold sleeveless ball gown, paired with a golden diamond pendant that hung from a gold chain. Syden turns her head towards the door when she hears a knock, and a moment later Aeress enters the room with a maid trailing behind her carrying a black velvet box.

"You look wonderful, Syden. That dress looks exquisite on you." Aeress says with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, and you look absolutely stunning yourself." Syden says, returning the smile. The Queen was wearing a silver embellished mermaid style dress, her was perfectly styled, cascading over her shoulder in waves. Syden's eyes were drawn to the sapphire necklace, which she recognised as one of the Schreave family jewels.

"Thank you dear, before we go down I have a present, from your uncle and myself," Aeress says, and motions for the maid to step forward. "This is not only to celebrate your birthday but also as a way of saying thank you, I know all of this must be hard on you, and we want to thank you for being so cooperative and behaving yourself so well."

Aeress opens the rectangular velvet box to reveal a small, gold diamond studded tiara. Syden stares at the jewel in shock, _it must have cost a small fortune_ , she thinks, wondering just how long her aunt and uncle had been planning her Selection for. The tiara looked custom made, and something that detailed would have taken some time to make.

"It's beautiful," Syden says, glancing at the Queen.

Aeress smiles as she picks up the tiara, "I thought you would like it." She says, carefully placing the crown on the teen's head. "We thought it was only fitting that you have your own crown, not only to symbolize your place in Illéa, but also as a reminder to everyone of your commitment to our fine nation, and of your place among the royal family."

Syden's smile falters slightly, _it mine as well be a collar_ , she thinks, glancing at herself in the mirror. The tiara looked stunning on her, it not only matched her outfit, but made her look far more important than she felt.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, you're far too generous." Syden says, turning her attention to the Queen with a smile.

"It's nothing compared to the service that you're doing for our fine country," Aeress says with a smile. "We should get going, we can't be late to your party, not when there's so many people for you to meet. I expect you'll be on your best behaviour and make a good impression on our guests, they are after all only the finest and most faithful citizens of Illéa."

* * *

The ball was as elaborate as Syden had expected, and she found herself in a room filled with strangers, with the exception of her relatives and the palace staff that she had met. Syden spend the beginning of the ball being introduced to guest after guest, with her aunt doing most of the talking, while Syden smiled and confirmed everything her aunt said.

"I know this must be tedious for you Syden, and I appreciate you being so patient. There's just one more person we'd like you to meet then you can enjoy the rest of your party," Aeress promises.

Syden nods as she's led to another party guest, assuming it was either a prominent military figure in Bolton's rebellion or a generous contributor to their cause. Either way, Syden didn't care much to meet them, she just wanted the party to end so she could hide in her room, tired of being shown off.

Aeress stops when she finds who she was looking for, a nineteen year old man with jet black hair that was cut short and close to his skull in the style typical of military men.

 _Great, another officer,_ she thinks. The man wasn't particularly tall, looking to be about 5'9, though he had a commanding presence and straight posture that made him stand out. He was dressed in a grey fine-fitting suit, which matched his deep grey eyes.

"Syden, this is Brigadier General Creed Harper, he played quite the vital role in our cause, and I am sure the two of you will get along quite well." Aeress says with a sweet smile, placing a hand on Syden's shoulder.

Syden gives the General a forced smile, knowing the Queen expected her to spend a significant portion of her evening with the man, already growing tired of being the royal pawn. General Harper opens his mouth to speak, but closes it as a red haired woman approaches the trio and whispers urgently into the Queen's ear. Syden watches as Aeress nods, then turns her attention back Creed and Syden.

"I apologize for this, but there is something I need to take care of. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Aeress says pleasantly, then walks away with the red haired woman trailing after her.

"So you're the lovely princess I've heard so much about," Creed says, seemingly unfazed by the interruption and the Queen's absence, leading Syden to believe that it was planned. "The descriptions don't do you justice, Your Highness; you're all the more beautiful in person," He says as he takes her hand in his and kisses it.

Syden looks the General up and down, smiling sweetly as she pulls her hand free, "Well, aren't you charming? Although I can't imagine you've heard much about me since until recently I've lived a relatively private life. That is unless my aunt and uncle told you all about me? Either way it doesn't really matter, in case you can't tell I'm not particularly interested in getting to know you, even if you are the one that let my uncle's forces into the palace. Enjoy your evening, General."

Syden turns to leave, but freezes when Creed grabs her wrist in a light grip. She glances at him confused, though his expression remains neutral.

"Oh you'd be surprised what you can hear when you're actually trying hard enough to listen, Your Highness. I've heard quite a bit. As for your interest level - well, things change."

Without warning he links her arm with his, and leads her towards the dance floor. Syden sighs silently, knowing she can't get away from him without causing a scene. When they arrive at the dance floor, Creed places right hand on her waist and Syden places her left hand on his right shoulder, taking position for the waltz.

"You know it's impolite to manhandle royalty like that," Syden says with an edge to her voice, though her facial expression remains pleasant as the music starts and he leads her through the dance.

"I would have asked you to dance, Your Highness, but I suspect that you would have refused. I'm merely following your aunt's advice to get acquainted, perhaps you should do the same." Creed counters. "But, if you're uninterested in getting acquainted now, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to do so during your Selection."

"So you're applying for my Selection? Well, I doubt someone as important as you has to even apply, I'm sure my uncle's already arranged a position for you," Syden says. "I'm surprised you're entering, was your rank not reward enough for your services during the war? Or are you that interested in pursuing me?"

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open," Creed replies, ignoring her attitude. "I must say, I hope you aren't this hostile towards all of your competitors, I dare say you would scare them all off. Though, anyone who is intimidated by a sixteen year old girl, Princess or not, has no business entering the Selection to begin with."

"It's hardly your place to advise me, General." Syden says coldly as the dance comes to an end.

"Come with me for a moment," Creed says, linking her arm through his again, giving her nochoice in the matter.

Syden sighs and allows herself to be led to a small alcove, which offered a relative privacy though Syden could see the guests looking curiously at the pair as they either walked past, or stood in groups conversing as they sipped various alcoholic beverages. She knew that they could be seen, but doubted that they could be heard over the noise of the party.

"Well, what is it?" Syden asks, looking at him expectantly.

"Since it's your birthday, I have a gift for you," Creed says, reaching into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket.

Syden shrugs, "Everyone has given me a gift, it is my birthday ball after all."

Creed smirks slightly as he pulls out a shiny black box, "Yes, but unlike everyone else I prefer to deliver my gifts personally, instead of having them sent to the palace."

Syden sighs and fakes a smile as he opens the box to reveal a gold tennis bracelet, studded with alternating diamonds and peridot, her birthstone.

"It's very pretty, but unfortunately for you my affections can't be bought with trinkets," Syden says, though her voice was cold the smile never left her face, aware of the curious eyes of the party guests around them.

"May I?" Creed asks, holding up the bracelet.

Syden sighs and obliges him by holding out her wrist, "Of course." She says flatly.

"You know, Princess, I can tell that you're strong willed and that you want a say in your own life and that you want to be more than a place mat and a trophy wife. Unfortunately, a woman in your position has limited options available to her, however, should I win your Selection, I would give you a say in matters and treat you as an equal, not as a prize that I won. Marriage is a partnership, you know." Creed says as he fastens the bracelet around her wrist. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot, and I hope that you will reflect on what I've said and reconsider your opinion of me, Princess. But don't get me wrong, either way I will enter your Selection, and if I cannot win you over, well I think we both know it's your uncle who truly makes the decisions. Now, what do you say to another dance?"

"I need to use the restroom, excuse me," Syden says curtly, then walks away before Creed can stop her.

She makes her way through the ballroom at a leisurely pace, so as not to draw attention to herself or raise suspicions. Once outside she takes in a deep breath as she continues down the hall, relieved to be alone.

"Syden?"

She stops when she hears a familiar voice and turns around, smiling at the sight of Anton. He's just as she remembered him, tall with short honey brown.

"Anton," She says with a grin, relieved that the hallway was momentarily empty.

They walk towards each other, and as Anton approaches he opens his arms. Syden steps into the embrace and wraps her arms around his torso resting her head on his chest. Anton's locks his arms around her, pressing her tightly against him.

"It's good to see you, Syden." He says, rubbing her back gently.

Syden glances up at him, smiling genuinely for the first time in days, "What are you doing here?"

"Attending your party, of course. My father fought in the rebellion and my mother helped make post-war propaganda, we get invited to everything." Anton replies. "Oh and happy birthday."

"Thank you," Syden says as she reluctantly breaks the embrace, knowing she can't be seen hugging a man publicly until her Selection.

"You're welcome, and Mekhl sends his regards." Anton says, then leans into her ears and whispers, "When you get your presents pay particular attention to the black box with a purple ribbon."

"So that's how he's getting my present in," Syden says with a smile. She was aware that presents had been coming in for some time now, though the Royal Planner had taken care of everything and was sending out thank you notes on her behalf. Syden wasn't actually allowed to open any of her gifts until after her birthday. "Clever."

"I wasn't allowed to send two presents, but I figured you would prefer his over mine."

"Well, we both know who has better taste," Syden teases.

Anton grins and shakes his head, "Still as vain as ever I see. You know they say that it's the thought that counts."

"And they also say diamonds are a girl's best friend." Syden retorts. "Tell Mekhl thank you, but after this you can't let him get involved, it's not safe for him."

"This situation is hardly safe for you, Syden." Anton argues. "You're only sixteen, you're not even a legal adult and they expect you to get married? This isn't right."

Syden shakes her head, "It's fine, I can handle it, but he can't get involved. His father's on thin ice as it is, and my uncle's looking for any excuse to take them down."

Anton sighs, "You know Mekhl as well as I do, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"Then tell him that it's over, tell him that I want my Selection and that I want nothing to do with him," Syden says, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"He wants you to be happy and anyone who knows you knows you're not going to be happy living your life as some palace pet." Anton says bluntly. "I can tell him, but he'll never believe me, let us help you Syden. The King and Queen are strong, but they're not invincible, at least give him a chance."

"That's treason, Anton." Syden says glancing around to double check that they were truly alone.

"You're not in this alone, I can't call him off any more than you can. Just, take care of yourself, we'll find a way out of this." Anton assures her, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

"If you're truly his friend you'll do everything you can to get him to stop and to help him move on, in case you've forgotten the last people to oppose my uncle were killed," Syden says sternly, glaring at him as she shoves his hands away. "This is way out of his league and he needs to understand that."

Before Anton can respond Syden turns and walks further down the hallway. She opens the door of the first room she spots, and steps inside, closing the door behind her. She leans against the door and squeezes her eyes shut, taking a shaky breath as she forces back tears. _I can't have him getting hurt because of me,_ she thinks.

* * *

First of all thanks a lot for the awesome reviews! You guys rock, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

Please keep up the awesome reviews, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soonish. If any of you have cool or exciting introductory ideas for your character, I'm all ears. The next chapter will probably be a month or two after this chapter is set (September or October) when the applications are received and the Selection actually starts.

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 3

Syden enters her uncle's office and curtsies towards her uncle and aunt, who are sitting on a sofa talking.

"Syden, there you are, come on in, dear." Aeress greets her niece with a warm smile.

Syden nods and approaches her relatives, taking a seat in the cushioned chair in front of them. It had been two months since the announcement of her Selection, and aside from the fulfilment of her royal duties, Syden had made her presence scarce, spending most of her time in her room.

"We have a few matters we'd like to discuss with you," Bolton says.

"If it's about the Selection I already know that they're arriving today." Syden says, hoping to end the conversation early. She had already been briefed on which rooms and hallways to stay out of for the day, so as not to prematurely run into any contestants.

"That's not what we called you in to discuss, darling." Aeress says. "Would like something to drink? Some tea perhaps?"

Syden shakes her head, wondering what was going on, "No, thank you."

"As you know, your Selection officially starts tomorrow." Bolton says in a business like tone. "However, there are some ground rules that you will be expected to follow. Your time with the contestants will be scheduled for you. Outside of the scheduled time you may approach them if you wish, however, you are not to interrupt their lessons nor may you skip your's. You will show up to dates when expected, and before you will be given instructions on how to prepare. Traditionally the host of the Selection takes responsibility for the planning of dates, but since you are a young woman we felt it best to allow the gentlemen vying for your hand to take that initiative."

 _So basically nothing's going to change_ , Syden thinks, smiling at her uncle, "That doesn't sound like a problem, I've grown quite accustomed to being shown off like a trophy."

In the two months that had passed Syden had continually been shown off at various social events, rather than growing accustomed to it, Syden was getting tired of it.

Bolton and Aeress exchange looks, and Aeress places a hand on her husband's leg while Syden shifts in her seat. She knew she was on thin ice, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"We're glad that you understand your role in all of this, Syden. After all, thirty-five men are coming to win your hand in marriage. I commend you on your amiable attitude throughout this process, and encourage you to continue to be cooperative throughout the course of your Selection." Aeress says, giving Syden a smile while narrowing her eyes on the girl.

Syden nods and gives the Queen a small smile, "Of course, I'll do my best. I'd hate for anything to go wrong withthe Selection."

 _I hate them,_ Syden thinks as she crosses her arms. _I'm tired of being their pawn, I need to find a way out of this_.

"I'm sure you will, you're such a good girl," Aeress says. "Now, I'm sure you'll be quite pleased with this, but we have decided to enhance the prize of the Selection."

"What do you mean?" Syden asks, confused.

"The man who wins your Selection will not only win your hand in marriage, but will become the Crowned Prince through his marriage to you, and will be named my heir." Bolton replies. "As such your aunt and I expect to have a considerable say in who you keep and who you eliminate in your Selection, as this is no longer about merely finding you a suitable husband but finding Illéa a suitable ruler."

"But not to worry, dear, your opinion will still be taken into consideration. We just want to guide you throughout the process, to ensure that you make the right decision." Aeress adds with a reassuring smile.

Syden nods, _I guess making a baby takes too long, and then there's always the risk of it being female,_ she thinks bitterly, wondering if she would have been named her uncle's heir had she been born male.

"I'll be sure to listen to your advice, after all I would hate for you to be unhappy with the results of _your_ Selection." Syden says, knowing that her uncle's advice would in actuality be his demands and that she would have little choice but to do as he instructed.

"My first piece of advice would be to watch what you say, niece, you never know who could be listening, and we would like to ensure that your image as a respectable, polite young lady is maintained." Bolton says in a stern tone, as he hands Syden a yellow envelope sealed with a metal clasp. "Your aunt and I have gone through the applications quite thoroughly, and have decided that these gentlemen are the weakest candidates for the Selection and should be eliminated at the first opportunity."

Syden takes the envelope, giving her uncle a half smile. _I guess it doesn't matter whether or not I wanted to keep them,_ she thinks.

"You'll have some opportunities to meet them tomorrow, but we think it's best for you to dismiss them rather quickly. We wouldn't want you to get too attached to someone who won't work out," Aeress suggests. "Perhaps you could do it before breakfast?"

"Before breakfast it is then," Syden says, sighing slightly as she glances at the envelope in her hands, wondering whose names were on it and what grounds her relatives used to dismiss them so easily.

"I admire you, my dear niece, I truly do. There's been so many changes in these past two months, and you've been taking them exceptionally well. You're so young, yet strong and _loyal_ ," Aeress says with a glint in her eyes. "The next few weeks are going to be stressful on us all, but I'm sure in the end you will find someone perfectly suited for you and just as _loyal_."

 _Loyal to you, you mean,_ Syden thinks, as she forces a smile, "Thank you, I'm sure with your guidance I'll find the perfect candidate for the throne, since that _is_ what my Selection is all about, isn't it?"

"Of course not dear, we want you to be happy with the choice as well, but we do appreciate your selflessness in this matter, it is truly inspiring." Aeress says.

"That will be all for now, Syden." Bolton says, dismissing the girl before she has a chance to reply.

* * *

Syden sits at a table in her room, tapping her fingers idly as she reads through her uncle's list.

 _Ten eliminated already? That's bold,_ She thinks, though she can't remember any of the names from the grand reveal of her Selected that was the feature of last week's Report.

 _Oh well,_ she shrugs, sighing as there's a knock on her door. A moment later the door opens and Syden rolls her eyes as Haight steps into the room.

"Is there something that you wanted?" Syden asks, narrowing her gaze on Haight.

"You can't spend all day inside, Syden." Haight says. "It's a nice day out, we could go for a walk in the gardens or something."

In the two months that had passed between her birthday Syden had spent most of her time outside of her lessons in her room, shutting everyone out. After a week of this Haight forced her outside, mostly for walks in the garden, but on rare occasions she would take her out to the city, either to see the sights or to go shopping. After a while Syden got used to the forced excursions and grew to like them, though she'd never tell Haight that.

"As much as I'd like to, well, actually we both know that I wouldn't, my Selected arrive tomorrow and there's a lot of preparations to be done. So, if you'll see yourself out." Syden says as she turns her attention back to the list.

"We both know you're not going to help prepare anything," Haight says as she walks across the room and sits in the seat opposite Syden, then glances at the piece of paper on the table. "What's this?"

Before Syden has a chance to respond, Haight slides the paper towards her and reads it over, a confused expression on her face.

"What are the names for?" Haight asks.

"It's none of your business," Syden says, reaching for the paper, which Haight holds just of the girls' reach. "Give it back."

"Then tell me why the names of ten of your Selected are on this piece of paper." Haight says, giving Syden a look. "It looks like royal letter head."

Syden crosses her arms and narrows her eyes on Haight, "It's just a list of contestants my aunt and uncle think I should get rid of, since they won't make suitable kings there's no point in keeping them around."

"Kings?" Haight asks, confused. Although the exact prize of Syden's Selection, other than her marriage hadn't been announced, Haight assumed the young man would be given a position as a royal adviser or as a mayor, not this.

Syden scoffs, "Don't act like you didn't know, I'm sure my aunt and uncle told you all about the real reason behind my Selection. Illéa needs a king, after all. Besides, did you really think they would have gotten you to keep an eye on me if my marriage was the only thing on the line? Don't be so naïve."

"So you're okay with this?" Haight asks, raising an eyebrow.

Syden shrugs with one arm as she leans back in her chair, "I always knew my marriage would be a political one, at least this way I get to be Queen."

Haight watches Syden closely, unsure whether or not the teen was being truthful with her, "Whatever makes you happy, Princess. But I have some advice for you, don't go through your Selection looking for the perfect King to please your aunt and uncle, choose someone that you love. You'll be spending the rest of your life with them, Syden, and that's a decision that shouldn't be made with a political mind, it should be made with your heart."

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be pushing me to do what they want?" Syden asks, giving Haight a skeptical look.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Syden, I'm here to help you. You're just a kid, it's crazy that they're making you do this, so if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here." Haight says, offering Syden a smile.

"I don't need your help, besides, even if I were to talk to you, which I wouldn't, I'm sure you'd go off running to my aunt and tell her everything that I said," Syden says with a glare. "That is your job, isn't it?"

Haight sighs, "I wouldn't tell her what you said."

Syden shrugs, "And why should I trust you? She's paying you to spy on me, which means you're on her side whether you like it or not, because at the end of the day you're her little pet and you're going to do _exactly_ what she says or you'll suffer some unsavoury consequences. I know how these games are played, Haight. You can go now."

"Syden-"

"I said you can go, so leave." Syden snaps, glaring at Haight. "You're a two and I'm a one, which in case you've forgotten means you have to do what I say. I may have to tolerate your presence in the palace, but I don't have to tolerate your presence in my room. Get out."

"Syden, I'm just trying to help and I don't appreciate you blowing it back in my face." Haight says sternly but calmly, giving the teen a look. "And I may be a two, but I'm much more than that, and I think it's about time you stop seeing castes and start seeing people for who they truly are. That doesn't just go for me, it goes for your Selection as well. If you keep up this snobby attitude of yours the only people you're going to be left with are the ones using you for your title, Princess. So don't come crying to me when you're left with someone who makes you miserable because you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I don't recall asking for your help, but since you've been so generous with your advice, allow me to return the favour," Syden says, leaning back in her chair. "I'm not some naïve little girl, I know exactly what's going on here and I don't need or want your help. I would also like to remind you that although you're spying for my aunt, you won't always be in this position or have her protection, but no matter how this ends I'll still be a Princess and later I'll become Queen. Which means in the not so far future I won't have to tolerate your presence, and I'll be able to do just about whatever I want to. Don't overstep your boundaries again, Haight. Now get out of my room."

"You're not as powerful as you think you are, Syden, once you get married your husband will be the one with the power, you'll just be his trophy wife." Haight says as she stands, narrowing her gaze on the girl. "Enjoy your Selection, Princess."

Without another word Haight leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her. Syden glares after her and crosses her arms once she's out of the room. _My husband will hold the power, she's right about that, but who says he can't be convinced to do what I want? Either way, it won't take much to knock her down a peg or two_ , she thinks as she slides the list towards herself and reads it over again. _I wonder what would happen if I "forget" to eliminate a contestant or two._

* * *

First of all, I am SO sorry that that took so long! The delay was a combination of me starting physio therapy, work, and getting ready for the beginning of school (yay!). This chapter also isn't exactly how I thought it would turn out, and honestly was supposed to be longer, but I decided that what I had planned wouldn't quite fit into it. A lot of the delay was writer's block, this chapter was ridiculously hard to write for some reason, it was like pulling teeth. I'm still not 100% happy with it, so please be nice.

 **Important!**

Next chapter will begin the introduction of the contestants in the Selection. I am considering (not necessarily next chapter) but at some point switching POV to a Selected to show more of the competition side. I will be picking the character of an author who has been more involved with the story (ie reviewing, sending ideas, etc), but also a character who will be a main character. You know?

Also, I still haven't received the royal planner, and I need them for the next chapter. So, until I have them I can't really start. If no one offers them in a day or two I'll just make them myself, I'm not going to hold your next chapter hostage until I get a character, that's just petty.

So, review and let me know what you think. I'll try to update at least biweekly, but we'll see, anything can happen and it typically does.


End file.
